darksydephilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandalee
PandaLee is a gold digger who Phil met through an online gaming session. She's a diehard fan of The Sims, and when they were together, she didn't help Phil by doing anything around the house, or assisted Phil with the non-gaming stuff for his channel. Instead, she sat in her "office" and plays The Sims all day long. One could be forgiven for assuming that she originally tried to use Phil to gain popularity for her own gaming channel, which did actually receive a Machinima partnership. However, it was clear that she's just your standard gold digger who broke up with Phil in May 2017, leaving him entirely left on his own financially wise. The first thing anyone will notice is how young PandaLee is compared to Phil. PandaLee is jokingly referred to as Phil's daughter thanks to a troll who dissed Phil in Destiny online. Another thing you may notice right off the bat is how she has a tendency to ruin any video that Phil makes just by being there. If you thought Phil's let's plays were bad, then his content that has PandaLee in it is even worse. PandaLee has a habit of never shutting up, whining, making all sorts of annoying noises, and downright arguing with Phil sometimes. Fans demanded that either she goes or they go when PandaLee co-commentated in Phil's Assassin's Creed III playthrough. Phil's response? "You're a fucking idiot." The Assassin's Creed III incident was caused because of Hurricane Sandy trapping Pandalee in Phil's condo and Phil absolutely needing to play the game as soon as it came out for the money instead of doing the sensible thing and delaying the playthrough. This Is How You DON'T Do Co-Op Commentary is just a small taste of what a typical playthrough featuring PandaLee is like. Finally, the last thing you may notice when the two are together is that Pandalee has Phil completely pussywhipped. It's not at all surprising considering how in many of Phil's playthroughs, he reacts to women like a 13-year old seeing breasts for the first time. Respond to her blatant trolling in Phil's stream? Phil turns the chat to sub-only mode and says the viewers are in the wrong. No matter what PandaLee says or does, Phil was always there to defend her and cater to her every whim. Panda also wasn't very subtle about her gold-digging when she was dating Phil, since she constantly flirted with other YouTubers on Twitter, big names like LordVash and ReviewTechUSA. PandaLee and Responsibilities PandaLee always belittled people that go to college, by making a lot of VLOGs on her channel explaining how she thinks studying is for dunces. She stopped her studies after high school, opting instead to look for a man that would carry her in life. Now, this wouldn't be anything special, since a lot of women decide to stay at home, while the man goes to fetch the bread. What makes this truly noteworthy is her toxic attitude regarding work in general. First of all, most women that don't go to work at least try to be of some help by tending to the house and cooking. Panda instead sits on her ass all day, playing The Sims or other games, while tweeting stupid shit. Her attitude to work is so negative that most of Phil's fans identified her as a gold digger almost instantly, which probably was not helped by Phil, who introduced her to his fans like she was a doll. She will constantly play the victim, bitch and moan, even pretend to be a rape victim if it will help her avoid any responsibility. Not only she doesn't help Phil around the household, she actually HURTS HIM. It was because of her that he bought an expensive house in a gated community in Washington. All because she wanted to pay less taxes on her soap business on Etsy, which makes pocket change. She constantly trolls Phil's fans, alienating the very same people that PAY FOR THEIR MORTGAGE. Phil also lost his old Twitch account because of her. It's safe to say that Phil only kept her around for sex. In 2015, shockingly enough, Pandalee got a job. This was a big change in the Burnell household, and Panda gained a lot of sympathy among detractors that day. Unfortunately though, her attitude hasn't improved at all. She now whines about how hard her job is almost every day, and constantly threatens her superiors on Twitter. Which could seriously get her fired, and it's just a matter of time before it happens.